


Long Time Coming

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bet you five thousand won I can beat Sehun’s record?” he says, a tentative grin building on his lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad we didn't get to see Jongin playing the pocky game on the Line show so I tried to indulge myself T~T

The cameras are finally turned off when night falls and they settle in to sleep. The staff members take the trailers parked near the campsite while the boys decide to take two of the tents. Sehun and Tao immediately latch onto Minseok’s arm, dragging him into one of the tents, their laughter audible even after they zip up the flap. The beds are big enough to bundle three people in anyway. 

Chanyeol follows Jongin into the main tent where they filmed the show throughout the day, bee lining straight for the bed and slumping down onto the soft covers with a tired sigh. Jongin snorts at him, zipping up the flaps to the tent to keep the wind out before fiddling with the camp lantern to bathe the tent in a dim orange glow. Chanyeol rolls over to one end of the bed, ducking under the covers, glad for the warmth. He feels the mattress dip moments later as Jongin joins him under the covers, settling on his side at the other end of the bed, the light of his phone glowing brightly on his face.

Chanyeol pulls out his own phone, checking his notifications and idly scrolling through photos on Instagram, occasionally nudging Jongin to show him something on his screen. 

“I’m hungry,” Jongin mumbles after a while, shifting under the covers to lean over the side of the bed, rifling through the bag of food from earlier. When he turns back, there’s a half empty box of pocky sticks in his hands and he settles back on his side contently, nibbling on the sticks as he resumes the game on his phone. The silence is comfortable between them, both letting the toasty warmth under the duvet relax their muscles after a long day. 

He scrolls through his entire news feed before he notices that the light from Jongin’s phone is off and the sounds of his munching have stopped. Peering up from his own phone curiously, he catches Jongin staring him just before just before he darts his eyes away, seemingly startled at being caught. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, blacking out his screen and dropping his phone on the bed beside him. “You okay?”

Jongin meets his eyes again and there’s something off about the uncertainty hanging in his eyes, a dark shadow pooling between his brows when they furrow before his expression smoothes over and he lifts the pocky box up. There’s one last stick left inside. 

Jongin pulls it out, holding the tip carefully between his pointer finger and thumb. 

“Bet you five thousand won I can beat Sehun’s record?” he says, a tentative grin building on his lips even as he unconsciously presses the side of his face a little deeper into his pillow bashfully. He’d been a good sport about it when the show director told him he’d have to sit the pocky game out but Chanyeol could tell he wanted to play too; his competitive streak is insatiable. 

“Hmm I dunno, Jongin,” Chanyeol muses, fighting to bite back a grin as he taps a finger to his chin mock pensively. “I mean Sehun’s quite the master, are you sure you can take him–”

Jongin rams a fist into his gut with an indignant exclamation and Chanyeol snorts out a laugh, groaning as he massages his stomach and raises a hand in surrender. 

“Alright, alright,” he chuckles, shifting to get more comfortable on his side and pillows his head on his arm. “Shall we?”

Jongin seems to sober up, inching closer to Chanyeol until their knees bump together and he mirrors Chanyeol’s position with an arm under his head. The dim lamp casts shadows over everything and Jongin’s face is thrown into darkness for the most part but Chanyeol can still see his features clearly, still able to make out that unsettled look that’s made its way back into his eyes again. If he didn’t know any better he’d say Jongin almost looks scared but it’s probably just a trick of the light. 

He can feel Jongin’s warmth through their close proximity and instinctively shifts a little closer, until Jongin’s knee is tucked between Chanyeol’s thighs comfortably. 

It’s alright; this is okay, they’ve done this before. Jongin gets particularly snuggly when he’s tired and Chanyeol…well, he’s always happy to indulge him. They’ve done this before yet he can feel Jongin tensing up and Chanyeol can’t tell if the way his own heartbeat picks up is warranted or not. There’s no more time to think about it though, nor does he get the chance to over analyze the slight tremble of Jongin’s hand when he raises the stick between his lips. 

Jongin raises his eyebrows expectantly, jutting his chin out and urging Chanyeol to take the other end between his teeth. 

Swallowing, Chanyeol pushes his face forward and takes the chocolate tipped end between his lips, hesitating before taking the first bite. He catches Jongin’s gaze, his eyes at half-mast, glinting in the darkness. It feels like time falls away with how loaded the moment feels, filling the air with electricity between them. Unable to tear his eyes away, Chanyeol goes for it and nibbles the end off, watching as Jongin follows suit. 

They bite little bits off slowly, shortening the stick as their faces get progressively closer and Jongin’s is so close at one point that Chanyeol can feel the cold tip of his nose pressing faintly into his cheek. They’re almost touching now, having reached the same point Sehun had gotten to. They’re _so close_ and Chanyeol’s eyelids flutter shut, wondering how much space there’s even left between them when he can feel Jongin’s breath fanning across his face. 

His own nose is brushing against the skin of Jongin’s cheek; he can feel Jongin’s weight on the other end of the stick but then it’s gone and there’s a warm pressure on his lips. The press of lips against his own is warm and soft, kissing his mouth, again and again. _Jongin_ pressing kisses against his mouth again and again.

Chanyeol inhales sharply when the realization sets in, slamming into him hard and he jerks away, staring at him wide eyed. He can make out Jongin’s expression through the dimness of the tent, just as wide eyed as he is and looking completely stricken. 

“Jongin–”

“I’m sorry!” Jongin blurts out and there’s an unmistakable tremor in his voice. He scoots away, trying to put some distance between them on the bed as he curls into himself, looking mortified and miserable and avoids Chanyeol’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have – I…I’m sorry.” 

He presses the side of his face into his pillow trying to bury himself away as Chanyeol stares wordlessly, mouth still hanging open, completely taken aback. Even through the shadows, he catches the faint glisten of embarrassed tears gathering in the corners of Jongin’s eyes and it startles him, snapping him out of his stunned daze. 

Jongin’s not even trying to awkwardly laugh it off as a joke like he usually would. Instead he’s curled into himself, looking despondent and almost ashamed because he _kissed_ Chanyeol. And Chanyeol pulled away. 

“Finally,” he breathes shakily, and Jongin immediately goes rigid. 

“What?” he whispers uncertainly, his hand tightly fisted in his pillow cover.

Feeling a surge of confidence building inside him, Chanyeol determinedly holds Jongin’s stare. After all this time he’s spent drowning, anchored down by uncertainty, unable to swallow past it. Feeling stretched thin by the push and pull of not knowing, sinking the knife deeper into his own chest because he’d rather feel like he’s being ripped up inside than risk ruining anything he has with Jongin. Even when he lies in bed most nights, unable to sleep through the ache resonating throughout his entire body just because he’s so in love with Jongin.

And it turns out that maybe Jongin might have been lying in his own bed on the other side of the wall, aching just as much as he is. 

“Finally,” he says, his voice sure and steady this time and he pitches forward, reaching out to palm the side of Jongin’s face, bridging the gap to press their lips together again. 

He slots their lips together and coaxes Jongin’s apart with a brush of his tongue. He swallows Jongin’s whimper when his mouth falls open eagerly, flicking his tongue inside and kissing him deeper. Jongin kisses back insistently, sighing into it as Chanyeol curls their tongues together. Angling his head, Chanyeol tilts his head slightly, pressing in to kiss him harder, feeling Jongin’s nose pressing into his cheek. He sucks on Jongin’s tongue lightly, the whine he draws from Jongin’s throat sending a tingle of electricity up his spine. Jongin pulls away slightly just to take Chanyeol’s lower lip between his own, sucking gently before releasing it and pressing soft kiss to his upper lip, chaste and tender. It’s the kind of affection that Chanyeol’s been craving from him for so long, he feels choked up as he presses one last kiss to Jongin’s mouth before pulling away.

“Since when?” Jongin asks breathlessly, curling his fingers around Chanyeol’s hand still cradling his face. He turns to press his lips into Chanyeol’s palm, kissing with such focus, like he needs to savour this before he wakes up from some cruel dream and has this moment slip through his fingers like smoke. 

“Halfway through Mama promotions,” Chanyeol admits, leaning in to kiss Jongin’s cheekbone, dragging his lips up to press them against Jongin’s closed eyelids. “When did you…?”

Jongin nestles his cheek deeper into Chanyeol’s palm, hesitating for a moment before breathing, “M1 and M2.”

It feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs because that’s almost a whole _year_ before Chanyeol fell hopelessly for him and he never even knew it. He pulls away, still holding Jongin’s face as he stares at him in disbelief.

“You– that’s– ” he’s lost for words, choosing instead to stroke his thumb along the crest of Jongin’s cheekbone, feeling Jongin’s heavy stare on his face, eyebrows arched upwards and looking more vulnerable than Chanyeol has ever seen him. “You…all this time?”

He feels Jongin nod under his palm, his face still tightly drawn, twisted anxiously with the uncertainty about whether this is even alright. 

Chanyeol brings their faces close together again, still cupping Jongin's cheek as he presses his lips against Jongin's forehead, kissing away the worry lines. He feels Jongin tightening his fingers around his hand, breath hitching when Chanyeol brings his lips down to the corner of Jongin's mouth. He can hardly believe he's actually doing this, thumbing along the warm skin of Jongin's jaw as he molds their lips together again. Jongin melts into him, lips parting to let Chanyeol lick into his mouth, brushing their tongues together. He feels the way Jongin shifts close under the duvet, nudging his knee in further until his whole thigh is tucked in between Chanyeol's and they're almost completely pressed up together. 

Sliding his fingers into Jongin's hair, Chanyeol drags his nails gently along his scalp before tugging lightly on the strands as he tilts Jongin's head to deepen the kiss. 

He has to break off for air far sooner than he'd like but he leans back in immediately to press another chaste kiss onto Jongin's lips, for good measure. His hand doesn’t leave Jongin's jaw, tracing lines and patterns into his skin. 

Jongin chokes out a short, shaky breath, eyebrows slightly tugged together again but awe paints his features, looking just as disbelieving as Chanyeol feels. His eyes are still lowered to Chanyeol's lips but he raises them up slowly, dazed almost, until he finally meets Chanyeol's gaze and holds it wordlessly. Tentatively bringing up his own hand, Jongin hesitates just a hair’s breadth away from Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol waits patiently, soothing him with his palm still pressed to his cheek and Jongin reaches in the rest of the distance, pressing two fingers to Chanyeol's lower lip, inhaling through his teeth, like he's surprised to actually feel it under his touch. Chanyeol kisses the tips of Jongin's fingers gently, pulling a quiet laugh out of him as he trails his way up, brushing the pads of his fingers along Chanyeol's jaw, pressing them carefully into the soft skin of his cheek. He traces along the bridge of Chanyeol's nose with his index finger before sliding his thumb over to stroke a spot just below his eye, keeping the rest of his fingers pressed lightly against his temple. All the while Chanyeol watches him silently, flushing a little at the way Jongin seems to drink in every inch of his face. His eyelashes flutter under Jongin's ministrations, his feather light touches soothing. 

Jongin's thumb stills and he looks up at Chanyeol's eyes again as a smile breaks across his lips and crinkles his eye; that one smile that disarms Chanyeol completely.

"This doesn't even feel real right now," he whispers, fingers absently resuming their path along the side of Chanyeol’s face. "I've just– for _so_ long, I..."

His voice trails off and Chanyeol seizes the moment, dipping his head to kiss Jongin's lips again, once, twice. 

"It's real, alright," he grins, feeling the spike of elation sear in his chest, warm and full at the realization of it himself. Snaking a hand under the comforter, he curves his arm around Jongin's waist and rolls over on his back, tugging Jongin along on top of him. Taken by surprise, Jongin bursts into laughter, his frame shaking in Chanyeol's hold as he settles half on top of Chanyeol. Their legs tangle together and Chanyeol rests a hand at the base of Jongin's spine, relishing the way Jongin seems fits into him in all the right places. 

Leaning down, Jongin plants a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek before burrowing his face into the hollow of his neck, the heat of his face warm against Chanyeol’s skin. Grinning widely enough to break his face, Chanyeol tugs the comforter up to cover them both properly and kisses the top of Jongin’s head, feeling lighter than he has in a long time.


End file.
